Massage
by simplyKlaine
Summary: Kurt has a special massage for Blaine!


"Blaine?" Kurt nuzzled deep into Blaine's neck, something he always does when he's shy.

"Hmm?" Blaine's arm was draped lazily over Kurt's waist, enjoying the quiet afternoon at the Hudmel's.

"I browsing through the ever so vast universe called the internet and chanced upon...something.." Kurt withdrew himself from the embrace, twirling his fingers nervously. "Its...a type of massage and i would want to try on you!"

"Mmmhmm?" Blaine nodded, this had nothing to be nervous about..

"And I've of..prepared it for you tonight." Blaine smiled, looking at his boyfriend lovingly. Where did he get such a lovely boyfriend? He must be some angel..

"My shoulders are kind of knotty.. And you got great fingers.." Blaine stood up excitedly, peeling his shirt off in preparation for body massage. Kurt took the abandoned shirt and quickly covered his back. "I want to give you a more... Private massage.." With that Kurt scampered off to his room, hoping he had intrigued him to follow. Surely enough, the door creaked open a few seconds later with Blaine's poofy hair making an appearance first.

"Come sit on the bed.. And lock the door first." Blaine did as he was told, curious eyes flitting towards the small bottle of baby oil by the nightstand.

"What I'm about to do is extremely unnerving. But relax and enjoy anyway." Kurt let Blaine lie down on his bed. Blaine's instincts told him to just trust Kurt And go with the flow. I mean, what could possibly go wrong-oh. Kurt bend to peel his clothes off layer by layer, until he was fully nude in front if Blaine. Kurt moved forward, starting to strip the man in agonizing speed. "Flip over babe." Kurt nudged his shoulder gently, and the smell of lavender baby oil proliferated his nose. Kurt squirted some onto Blaine's shoulder, letting it flow down and he rubbed his palms together before pressing into his boyfriend's back.

"Mmm feels good.."Blaine groaned, feeling the deft fingers rubbing against the sore muscles in his neck. Having a naked Kurt was an extra bonus, but he tried not to think of the erotic image. Blaine felt the fingers slowly massaging his arms, then travelling down his lower back. A few bones crackled when Kurt added pressure right above his ass dimples, and Blaine groaning in delight at the feeling of relaxation. "Best boyfriend ever." He sighed, and Kurt's tinkle giggle came from behind. "Off with your pants."

Blaine CERTAINLY didn't have any problems with that. "You help me." he teased, lifting his hips up. Kurt's palms flitted along his sides, giving his abs a gentle squeeze before hooking a thumb into his jeans. Kurt popped the button open, enjoying the mewl that came out of Blaine when he 'accidentally' added too much pressure when unzipping his fly. "Tease." Blaine grunted, as he felt his jeans getting peeled

"Says the one not wearing underwear." Kurt pinched the other's ass, and continued his massage at Blaine's thighs. He took a while just to properly indulge his eyes at the beautiful piece of ass in front of him, feeling a rush of blood running south. He straddled Blaine's hips, pressing a wet kiss behind the other's ear. "Flip." Kurt commanded, pressing more kisses into the Blaine's head and cheeks as he maneuvered onto his back. Kurt looked into his eyes, expression innocent but eyes flaming with determination and perhaps a bit of lust? Blaine gently caressed Kurt's jutting hipbone, waiting patiently at what's to come. His eyes travelled down to his lover's adorable belly button, but another body part was blocking his view. "Kurt you're hard.."Blaine giggled, a blush coloring both their cheeks.

"Oh shush you." Kurt just got redder and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kurt continued with his erotic massage down Blaine's chest and abs, his touches getting softer and more intimate with every move. Kurt popped open the bottle of baby oil again, drizzling onto Blaine's slick body and flowing down his balls. "Wooops." Kurt smirked, shrugging as Blaine watched him in disbelief.

"Is this a murder plan? Like, you kill me with sexual frustration and i die of erectile suffocation-ohh yes." Kurt's soft fingers worked around Blaine's balls, gently massaging as the cock came to life in front of him. He massaged them gently, rubbing at the perineum and down towards his hole. "Ho. Nnngh.." Blaine was reduced to a moaning mess from the ministrations by Kurt's fingertips. He was teased over and over again, fingers always dancing near to his pleasure point but not touching. He peered down at the sight, of his beautiful boyfriend, once a baby penguin, now giving him an erotic massage and teasing him to no end. His now aqua eyes was looking at the tip of his cock, now pooling with a large droplet of clear liquid.

"Kurt touch me.. Please?" he squeaked, as he felt his precum overflow, trickling down his cock in anticipation. Kurt simply shook his head, his oiled finger rubbing at his entrance again. "My cock is gonna drop off Kurt.. Oh god please touch me." Blaine begged, hands clutching at the white soft towels beneath him. The finger entered him in a never before discovered slowness, and Blaine lost it when that certain digit brushed against the bundle of nerves within him, ever so gently massaging again.

"Kurt i swear to god if you don't touch me right now i will jerk off myself." Kurt just pouted, the playful glint in his eyes lighted up as he pressed his pout against the fully erect penis. Blaine shuddered at the sensation and the image, his glasz eyes looking up innocently but that little tongue darting out occasionally to cover his dick in kitten licks. Just when he was about to complain about a certain appendage going to contract some erectile disease from being hard for too long., Kurt licked up the length from his shaft and enveloped his tip into the moist cavern of his mouth. Blaine simply shouted in pure pleasure, hand flying into Kurt's hair and feeling his head bob up and down, his cock erupting in all sorts of pleasure. Another finger entered him, rubbing happily against the nub and another hand tugging at his balls.

"Fuck. Fuck kurt. Oh Shit i'm gonna. Come now. Ah!" Kurt nodded for permission, and all the pleasure shooting up from his prostate, his perineum and the tight heat from the lips on his cock became too much, and he tugged onto Kurt's hair, orgasm wrecking through his body as his shot his semen down Kurt's throat, his eyes rolled back and hips falling back onto the bed(he had no idea when he raised them) when the seconds of electricity passed through him. The fingers inside him were removed gently, Kurt licking up his cock clean and blaine's eyes shot open.

"Oh god I'm sorry-" his apology was interrupted by a very wet and sticky kiss, his cum rolling on his tongue. Kurt was humping quickly against Blaine's hipbone, breath coming out hot and fast. Before the hazel eyed boy could register anything (he tended to be pretty slow after coming) Kurt had already exploded onto his abs, and his lover released the suction on his lips and collapsed on him. Blaine kissed Kurt's eyes that was a little damp, smiling so bright that woke him up from his post orgasmic haze.

"You're fucking incredible." Blaine whispered, and Kurt nodded. "that was so sorts of hot awesomeness. AND you swallowed. I- that's so fucking-"

"mmm you talk too much after orgasm.. We'll talk when we wake up.."Kurt mumbled, eyes closing as the couple cuddled their way through the night, not caring the oil and cum on their bodies.


End file.
